


Rebirth

by RemielVSinclair



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: OC, OC X CANON, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 16:23:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15271482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RemielVSinclair/pseuds/RemielVSinclair
Summary: What happens when a young girl dies protecting her younger sister and is reborn, forced to start an entirely new life with all the memories from her past life still engrained in her; will she accept her new life or will she reject it.“I was reborn into a world that makes little sense most of the time in a body that doesn’t feel like mine, with a power that I still don’t understand, my name, is Natsume.”EDIT:[07/04/2019] Due to wanting to improve my skills as a writer i'm going to put this story on a shrot hiatus and then hopefully when i have improved i want to come back to this work and fix it.





	1. My Name Is

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing a drabblefic, or a proper fic in general, so please be patient with me as i'm new to this!  
> @skilledwithaquill is my beta and i am very grateful for her help!  
> I hope you enjoy this story as much as i am enjoying writing it!

Death  
I die for my little sister, my best friend, I pushed her out of the way when an idiot who had to much to drink drove up on to the footpath. i remember that it hurt so much and then suddenly it didn’t, then it was just was cold, so very cold. The last thing I remember of that night is my sister screaming. 

Rebirth  
My Rebirth can be summed up in six words. Confusing, terrifying, maddening, helpless, anger and sadness.  
I couldn’t breath, I couldn’t see. I kept calling for love ones that never answered me.  
It’s a maddening cycle that repeats and repeats and repeats and REPEAT-.

Denial  
I thought that if I closed my eyes then it wasn’t real, that if I covered my ears then it wasn’t happening, that if I stuck my head in the sand and just ignored everything soon enough I’d be home with my family and I wouldn’t have to accept these strangers as family. What was that saying again, hear no evil, speak no evil, see no evil? I felt a lot like those little monkeys, closing myself off to the world.

Anger  
I raged against everything, I asked why me, this wasn't fair, i hadn't done anything to deserve this. I screamed and screamed and screamed until I chocked and dragged in ragged breaths. Hands reached down and pulled and held me to their chest. 

Depression  
All I seemed to be able to do was cry, all through the day and all through the night, I couldn’t eat, I didn’t sleep unless I cried myself to sleep. I remember two sets of hands trying desperately to soothe me, two desperate and terrified voices begging, for what I don’t know. 

Acceptance  
Accepting that I had died was hard, knowing that I was never going to see my parents or sister again was hard, what wasn’t hard was accepting that these people were my parents, that they deserved the title of parents. they had stayed up with me all night, holding me, hushing me, loving me when all I had done was scream at them, how could I not accept that they well and truly loved me when all I had done was throw my rage at them and they had just taken it and held me.

Name  
My new mum and dad weren’t english, that I learned very quickly once I started paying attention, I’m pretty sure that it’s Japanese that their speaking, which is probably why it took me so long to learn my new name. My new name in this life is Natsume.


	2. Motherhood

Pregnancy  
Nana was so excited, they were having a baby, a little girl, Iemitsu was as proud as a peacock, telling everyone they met that he was going to be a daddy to a little princess. When they where at home alone He’d rest his head on her stomach, hold her hand and intertwine their fingers and speak to their baby, telling her that they where so excited to meet her, then his eyes would meet hers and he’d say that daddy and mummy couldn’t wait to hold and love her. Looking at her husband she had never felt so happy. 

Name  
Iemitsu and Nana had thought of many names when they found out they were going to have a baby girl.  
Setsuna meaning, a moment, in an instant.  
Tsubasa meaning wings.  
But ultimately they chose Natsume, Sawada Natsume their little summer eye. 

Birth  
Giving birth was the most exhilarating, exhausting and terrifying thing she had ever had to do, she was so glad she had Iemitsu there holding her hand, smiling at her, telling her she could do it.  
“Push! Nana you can do it baby! Just One more.”  
She thinks she’ll remember the sound her baby made when she came into the word for the rest of her life, it was an agonisingly, terrified sound. She remembers the rush of everyone around her and the shouts, Iemitsu standing holding her hand and asking what was wrong, she remembers screaming and reaching for her baby because she knew in her bones something was wrong, she knew her baby was scared and hurt. 

Home  
The doctors couldn’t find anything wrong with her, tried to tell them that the way her baby was screaming herself raw until she chocked was natural but Nana remembers the looks of alarm when her baby was born, she saw the way the doctors side eyed her baby. People look at her and they see an idiot girl who got married straight out of high school to become a house wife, they think she is just an idiot who is easy to manipulate and she was fine with that, she was happy, she loves Iemitsu and will never regret marrying him, but when this doctor looked her in the eye and lied about her baby’s health, she wanted to stand up and scream at him, her baby was screaming like she was dying, like she was terrified. She had two baby bothers and dozens of baby cousins, she knew the difference between normal crying and this. But in the end there was nothing they could do but take her home.

Day’s And Night’s  
Her baby won't eat anything they give her unless they force her and doing so makes Nana feels like a monster; she won’t sleep, unless she exhausts herself from screaming and she wont stop crying and sometimes she would be so catatonic that it’s like all lights had gone out and there was nobody there. All they could do was hold and comfort her. They take turns watching her otherwise they wouldn’t get any sleep at all, even then when it’s her turn to sleep she just sits on her bed and listens to her baby. She remembers begging the gods to help her baby, she remembers crying over her, telling her mummy loves her so much. The weeks were filled with frustration, sadness and anger; why was this happening to their baby girl, why couldn’t they do anything to help her. They were devastated and lost, watching their baby be in so much pain sent arrows into their hearts and Nana remembered nights where Iemitsu would wrap his arms around her and even though he was trying to be strong for her she could feel his tears staining her shirt.

Smile  
She was holding her baby when she realized that the crying had stopped for the first time in weeks, she looks down to find two sets of orange jewel like eyes looking up at her utterly silent, she felt her breath catch, her fingers stop running through Natsume’s golden locks. Natsume’s eyes roam her face until they stop at her eyes, she feels the air still for a single moment before her baby sniffles and then smiles up at her gums and all. Nana feels a tear fall down her face as she beams down at her baby and brings her head down to touch Natsume’s forehead and whisper;  
“There you are, there’s my Natsume, thank you, thank you for giving me back my baby.” Iemitsu found her like that whispering thank you to who ever would hear her, she remembers the tear running down his face and the smile on his lips and she knew they were going to be okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second chapter is out!! If you anyone was wondering i will be updating every Friday AEST time!! Thank you for those who left a kudos and bookmarked this story, it really encourages me to keep going with my writing!!


	3. Fatherhood

Pregnant   
Nana was pregnant, he had wanted a family since his mother had died when he was young, when Nana had married him he had gotten the love of his life, his best friend and other half, now Nana was giving him a daughter to complete that family. He found himself touching her more, a hand on her stomach to feel their baby move or wrapping his arms around her and putting his ear to her stomach to listen to their baby’s heart beat. It was amazing that there was a little life in there that they had created, what was even more amazing was that his baby; not even born yet and she had reached out to him with her tiny baby sky flame’s. And while he had sworn to himself that the mafia world would never touch his family and that his family would never know of that world, this would undoubtedly complicate matters in the long run, even so he couldn’t help but be proud that his little girl was a sky.

Nursery  
After they had found out the baby was a girl and they had chosen the name Natsume they had gotten to work on the nursery, they painted the walls a light peach, he had put together the white crib and set up the crystal suns mobile that timoteo had sent along with a dozen stuffed toys and a butterfly carved rocking chair. Small clothes that he couldn’t even fathom fitting a human folded and tucked neatly in the white cabinet in the corner and as Iemitsu stood in the middle of the room, fully decorated and a waiting his newborn, he felt a feeling of bliss fill his chest. 

The Birth  
He had been terrified when Nana had gone into labour, all the carefully thought out plans went out the window and then it was a mad rush to the car and then to the hospital, with Nana laughing at him and telling him to breathe which he hadn’t found that funny at the time but later when he would sit back and remember, he’d realize it was pretty hysterical. He remembers the long wait for the baby to come, he remembered holding Nana’s hand and whispering his love and encouragement to her. He remembers the sound his baby made when she came into the world and he was horrified, he worked for the mafia, he knew screams of rage, he knew screams of agony, he knew screams of terror, he knew them because he’d see it inflicted on people who dared go against the famiglia, he knew them because he’d inflicted them on people, So to hear those screams coming out of his new born baby girl was horrifying. He will never forget Nana screaming for their baby with tears streaming down her red face. It was not the delivery he had been expecting.

Mafia   
In the end no one could say or do anything for his little girl, so they took her home. He swore that his family would never be involved with the mafia, but gods he was willing to break that vow if it meant someone, anyone could help his little girl, he had thought maybe it was something wrong with her sky flames, because he was in no way an expert on flames but there didn’t seem to be anything wrong with them beside them reacting to Natsume’s distress. There were nights all he could do was hold her to his chest and soothe her with his sky flame’s, it seemed to help, if only a little, but he’d take it.

Love  
He had been in bed just waking up when he realized that there was no crying, terror had quickly flooded his chest, he’d shoved himself out of bed and raced to the nursery and found himself stopping in the doorway frozen in his place. He stared and listened to Nana whispering, bent over their baby with tears streaming down her face, he thought the worst. His chest tightened and a scream rising to his lips, no, no, please not his baby girl- And then he saw it, the most beautiful thing in the world. Natsume was smiling, she was smiling and her little hands were reaching up and tangling in Nana’s hair, he didn’t feel the tear fall down his face but he felt the smile that grew on his face when Nana turned to face him and smiled, for the first time in weeks he knew they were going to be okay and all he could feel at that moment was love and relief.


	4. Discovery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys Remy here sorry the chapters a day late.  
> i kinda...forgot yesterday was Friday ^^;  
> but anyway it's here now, i hope you all enjoy the chapter.

Dad  
I was coming to realise my new father was what one would call, well for lack of a better word, a bit of a goofball. Now that I was no longer crying all the time and was actually paying attention to the world around me, my father made it his mission to make me laugh and smile. It made me melt a little bit which was funny as hell when you thought about it, from my point of view, I was a twenty year old woman trapped in the body of a baby, with what seemed to me at the time a giant blonde man, making faces at me, tickling my sides and blowing raspberry’s on my stomach. He always seemed to be extra gentle with me, though I suppose I can see things from his position, if I had just had a baby girl and all she did was scream like she was dying I’d be extra careful to.

Mum  
My new mother was kind, there was no other word for her. She was very soft spoken, she was very lady like, so unlike- no it was best not to think about that. Where ever she went she always took me with her, she didn’t seem to want to put me down and she was always talking to me, not that I could understand what she was saying. 

Inside Me  
There was something inside me, I don’t know what it was but whatever it is, it’s warm and it’s alive, not to mention everywhere, it’s in my chest, my arms, my legs and sometimes when everything gets to much I just lay there and play with it, moving it all around my tiny body. I don’t know what it is, where it came from but it’s apart of me now and I don’t think I could live without it and I’m not ashamed to admit that whatever it is, it played a large part in keeping me sane, by giving me something to do.

Helpless  
I feel so helpless, I needed help to do everything, be it eat, sit stand, I can’t even shit by myself. I think the only reason I didn’t start crying again was because there was no judgement from them, to them I wasn’t a twenty year old who could do anything, I was just their baby, who they loved and were happy to help. I tried my hardest not to cry and complain, I thought they deserved a well behaved baby after all I’d put them through.

Play Time   
Play time was, well how can I say this nicely, it was boring. I tried to play with the toys they bought, to make them happy but I think my parents were on onto me. I was just disinterested in them and could only pretend for so long. It wasn’t all bad, I liked how soft the stuffed toys were. And that is how play time became cuddle time.

Family   
I now know that this family will never replace my old family and that’s okay, I don’t love my old family any less because I love this new family, I’ll probably never stop missing my old family but I think I can be happy here, with my new parents. I’m glad that my new family is completely different to my old family, I don’t think I couldn’t handle it if they were anything alike.

Adored  
I love my new parents they were just so patient with me when I struggled with things or when I’d get frustrated about not being able to do things that I once took for granted in my old life. I love them because they adored me for simply existing, do you know how good it feels to have someone love you so much for just being born; the only one who had ever loved me like was my little sister.

New Beginning   
I will always miss my old life but it’s time I moved on, there’s a whole new life out there for me. A new beginning, it’s time to stop using my old life as an excuse, it’s time to start living and say goodbye to Remiel Sinclair and say hello to Natsume.


	5. Years

Learning  
The first year of my new life was all about learning how to use my new body and all the limitations that came with it and it wasn’t like I had a baby development guide, I didn’t know when babies were supposed to walk or when they were supposed to talk. I was fumbling blind in the dark with no clue how I was supposed to act. All I knew was that there was no way I could act like a baby, I’d go insane in a week, so it was either I be mistaken for a baby genius or run the chance of my parents thinking there was something wrong with me because I wasn’t developing right and while being a kid prodigy would be a hassle in the long run, if it meant I could start walking and talking when I wanted to, I would put up with it. 

Sitting  
In the beginning of learning how to use my new body, I thought I would start with what I thought was going to be the easiest thing to do which was sitting, god was I wrong. Sitting was once something I did without a second thought, now I’m lucky if I can even sit up, let alone stay sitting for even a minute and it wasn’t even that I didn’t know what to do, it was these baby muscles of mine that wouldn’t cooperate and do what I wanted them to do. Not to mention that I was uncoordinated as hell but I was determined to do it and get back even a little bit of the independence I had lost, even if It meant I ended up so exhausted that I kept falling asleep everywhere.

Walking  
All I can say is that crawling was by far the laziest way of moving around and I loved it, not to mention it was fun playing hide and seek with my parents; they didn’t get what I was doing at first but when they figured it out they’d hide around the house and call out for me to come find them, it was the best. Once I got sitting down pat, standing was easy, it was the walking that was going to kill me but I couldn’t help but feel happy and accomplished when I finally got it; especially when it made my mum and dad so happy. 

Talking  
Talking was something I was determined to learn, be it relearning English or learning Japanese. My parents would sit me down on their laps and read to me, pointing to words in the books and letting me trace it with my fingers or I’d point to random things in the house and depending on who I was with, be it my mum, who’d say what it was a few times and wait to see if I got it, or my dad, who’d walk up to what I’d pointed at and hold me up to his face and touch what I’d pointed out and slowly sound it out and try to get me to say it. I’d mouth it back at them trying to get a feel for the words and to memorise them so that when mum and dad put me to bed for the night, I could practice them all I wanted with no one to distract me. A few days later during lunch, my first words were ‘mama’ and ‘dada’, it was worth everything just to see their beaming smiles.

Work  
Age two was pretty much my lazy year, where I just tried to perfect walking and talking and playing with my parents. The second year was also when dad started going back to work, I don’t know what it was he did exactly but what ever it was kept him away for about three months at a time. It was weird when he went away the first time, I was use to him always being there with mum and I but it was okay, he always came back when he was supposed to and he was never late and he made sure the first thing he did when he got back was to cuddle with my mother and I, the presents he bought us back weren’t bad either.

Namimori  
When I turned three my mother started taking me out more, just the two of us, what with dad being gone more. It was nice seeing more of where we lived, it was definitely a cute little town. We’d go to the park a lot, it was nice sitting on her lap, her talking slowly to me and pointing things out to me and asking me to repeat them to her, it was even nicer when dad came home and came with us, being a toddler wasn’t so bad when the company was good.

Preschool  
Age four was when mum decided that I would be starting preschool, which was so mind numbingly boring I thought I was going to die, the only good part was naptime and reading time, even if the books were manly picture books.

Nono  
Age four was also when dad bought his boss home and everything went to shit, dad’s boss said to call him Nono, he was an old man, I don’t know how old but he had white hair and what looked to be a cane so I’m guessing sixty a best. It all started out alright, mum and I picked them up from the airport, dad had picked me up and spun me around a bit and then didn’t put me down until we got home and started to have lunch. I don’t know what it was but something inside my head kept telling me to be wary of Nono and that he wasn’t all he seemed, that he was dangerous; which in hindsight was crazy, he looked more like a grandpa then anything else but I was proof that looks weren’t always what they seemed. If my strangely accurate new instincts were telling me there was something wrong with Nono, I was going to listen to them, my instincts had never lead me wrong before in my old life and in this life they had only seem much stronger. I remember when mum was putting me to bed that night, while waiting for her I heard dad and Nono arguing, I don’t know what it was about because it wasn’t in any languages I knew but what ever it was, it made dad so very sad and angry. The next day he was gone and mum was telling me he’d gone away to become a star, it wouldn’t have been to alarming coming from my mother, if it hadn’t been obvious that she’d been crying, I was scared, I wonder if he was dead. I asked her when he was coming back and she just smiled and said that papa’s work was very important and we just had to be patient, so I waited and waited... But dad, he never came back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so here is Chapter five, sorry it's a day late but i'm starting class at tafe, so things might be a bit late these coming months.  
> anyway hope you enjoy. ^^


	6. Nana

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys sorry for the long wait, schools been hectic and i just haven't had the time to write anything but anyway here it is, I hope you like it.

Genius  
The first thing Nana came to realizes about her baby was that Natsume was smart; she knew all parents probably say that but she isn’t being boastful, she means it, there was this awareness in Natsume’s eyes. The words ‘old soul’ to mind, not to mention that Natsume was walking and talking before Nana knew it. Natsume excelled when it came to learning anything new, to the point where Nana almost couldn’t keep up, one minute she was learning how to sit and crawl and the next she was up and standing, then she seemed to skip walking and go straight to running around like she’d been doing it her whole life. The words genius and prodigy were thrown around a lot and while Nana was so proud of Natsume and wanted her to succeed, she had heard the sort of expectations that came with being a genius, the pressure on them, the way they could burn out. The world was a cruel place and It did it’s best to beat people down and Nana didn’t want that for her baby.

Cuddles  
Natsume loved cuddles, she loved to be held, Natsume was a very affectionate baby and Nana loved it. Nana loved to just lay down on the living room floor with Iemitsu and just watch their little Natsume wiggle around laughing at them when they’d reach for her and tickle her. Nana loved walking into the nursery and standing next to the crib and watching Natsume wake up, loved the way Natsume would bring her little hand up to her mouth and yawn, loved how when she saw Nana she’d smile and put her hands up so that Nana could pick her up, loved how when Nana was holding Natsume she would curl up in front of her and tuck her head into her neck. Nana loved cuddles the best to.

Questions  
Natsume was turning one this month and she already been speaking in full sentences and she loved asking questions but not the ones you’d think she’d be asking. She’d asked about Mama and Papa, for example, she’d ask Nana what her favourite colour was or where she grew up? What ‘Papa’s and Mama’s’ name were? She wanted to learn all about them, it was bittersweet talking about her family with her baby, her family had never approved of Iemitsu, the strange foreigner that came from Italy and when she had told them that they were getting married they had finally said it’s him or us and well, here we are and Nana would never regret her choices. Not when they gave her Iemitsu and Natsume.

Independence  
Natsume was a strangely independent three year old, it wasn’t like she didn’t like people doing things for her, she just liked to do them herself, like feeding herself or going to the toilet by herself. Nana and Iemitsu like to joke about it, calling Natsume their tiny adult, Nana would always remember the first time Natsume heard them say it, she had given them this tiny little smile like she thought they were funny.

Preschool   
Letting her baby go off to preschool was a lot harder then Nana thought it would be, if she had to describe it in one word Nana would say she was lonely, what with Iemitsu being gone so long because of work and now her baby going of to Preschool. The house was just so quiet, at least while Iemitsu was gone she’d had her baby but now she didn’t even have that. Nana knew this was for the best, she knew Natsume needed to interact with people her own age, it didn’t mean she had to like it.

Protection  
Nana had been so excited Iemitsu was coming home and that he was bring his boss, she had gotten Natsume all dressed up and ready to meet her papa. They’d gone to the airport to pick them up, it had been wonderful to see Iemitsu come down the walkway, Natsume had run up to him and held out her arms to be picked up and picked up she was, picked up and spun around and then held tightly to his chest. When he had come to give Nana a hug and kiss Natsume was squished between them, Iemitsu held her like that all the way home, that probably should have been the first sign that something was wrong. Once they got home Nana had been properly introduced to Iemitsu’s boss, who told her to call him Nono. He would have seemed like a sweet old man if it hadn’t been for the fact that he seemed to be watching her child a little to closely or that in turn that Natsume seemed to be terrified of him and thus wouldn’t leave her side even when she tried to get her to go play outside. Natsume absolutely refused to go, now Natsume was normally a very obedient child, so for her to act out in such a way, well Nana wasn’t dumb or an air head no matter what anyone said, so Nana made sure to keep Natsume near her at all times and made sure to keep an eye on this Nono. 

Family  
Later that night when Nana had put Natsume to bed and after she’d gone down to clean eventing up, when she had gone back up stairs, she saw Iemitsu coming out of Natsume’s room and stopped upon seeing her. Nana felt her stomach drop upon seeing his expression, what happened next Nana only remembers in small bits, Iemitsu walking her to their bedroom, siting on the bed, him telling her about his new promotion, how it was going to bring in more money for their family but that it meant that he was going to be gone longer. Nana had always been very understanding about his job even when it took him from them for mouths on end but in that moment Nana wanted to say so many things, like ‘I don’t care about the money I just want you home’, ‘what about our daughter that you hardly see as it is’, but all that came out was; “How much longer?”   
“I don’t know maybe a few years, I know it sounds long but it’s all for you and Natsume for our family.”   
“....”   
“ Nana say something pleases sweetheart,”   
“What am I supposed to tell Natsume?”   
“Oh honey, Natsume is only a baby she doesn’t need to know the big details. Just tell her, her daddy became a star.” And that was that.   
By the morning Iemitsu was gone with a kiss to her check and his eyes that just kept saying sorry, she put on a smile that said ‘it was fine’, when it wasn’t fine at all. ‘I love you’, when she wanted to ask why he kept leaving them. ‘I’ll see you soon’, wondering why they weren’t enough. Nono said his goodbyes and for a single second Nana hated him for taking her husband away, not understanding why he was more important then her and Natsume. After he was gone and her smile had fallen and the tears had started to fall, Nana took a deep breath and wiped away her tears. She made a promise to herself she would be both mother and father for her baby, her baby would never want for love in this house. Nana got up and headed to her babies room. She had a daughter to console.


End file.
